1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device which executes printing on recording media.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, when a printing device prints on a recording medium, a printer driver is used to define a print density, and printing is executed. Specifically, the printer driver is set up by a user so that the print density is defined within a prescribed possible density range. Further, the printing device typically allows the user to select one of two operation modes: a normal mode where printing is executed with a print density which is within a normal density range; and a toner saving mode where printing is executed with a print density within a toner saving density range which is a lower range than the normal density range. An example of such a printing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-99728.
The conventional printing device may be configured such that the toner saving density range is lowered in comparison with the normal density range by a predetermined amount regardless of a remaining amount of toner. In such a case, quality of the printing results is also lowered.